Just Friends
by MrSparkz
Summary: Carrie Enjoys the benefits of Devin not having a girlfriend anymore.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama**_

Devin was at Carrie's house. 

When his former girlfriend Shelly broke up with him, he knew he was finished, she accused him of being a slackey boyfriend that wasn't man enough to date a woman like her, when he tried to talk to her, he was shunned by her immediately, turning a new leaf with her new boyfriend.

The only one that was really there for him was his best friend, Carrie, she remained the only one to comfort him.

The girl than began to have a deep hatred for his ex, she also saw anger inside the depths of his eyes behind those tears, but every time he saw Carrie his personality lit up whenever he came close to her. Carrie was in a perfect spot, sometimes she would forget that Devin was clueless at her infatuated love with him. Of course he would take up a sexual interest towards a beautiful young like her.

Carrie knew what must be done to Devin, they've been best friends since childhood, it would would be simple to have him for herself.

It was the night before they had a exam, and also the first time Devin is going to school without Shelly at her side, Carrie found Devin in her room using her computer to study, his expression displayed fiery determination, hiding the love sick heart that he was carrying.

"Devin," She called him softly, "Don't you think you should get some rest."

Devin turned around and smiled at her, but he politely shook his head.

"I can't Carrie, this is really big and I have to be ready tomorrow, and it'll clear my mind off certain things" He whispered the last part, Carrie sighed, she knew he had to make him forget about Shelly.

"I know you're more than ready, if you keep on working, you wouldn't have enough energy to work hard tomorrow."

Devin sighed and let go of his pencil and stood up.

"Fine, I guess I'm just nervous."

Carrie grinned and shut the door behind them, she walked closer.

"I know, but working yourself to death won't help you in anyway shape or form."

Devin chucked and nodded in agreement, he replied. "You're right. I don't know what I would do without you Carrie. You've been a lot of help to me in my life, I can't thank you enough."

Carrie rubbed the back of her hair, "It's my job, after all. Who else would take care of you if it wasn't for me?"

His eyes looked down on the ground, Carrie found that Devin was blushing, to her it was the cutest thing ever.

"What's wrong Carrie? Are you feeling a little sick?" Carrie asked him, knowing that was far from the truth, she walked closer to him, her loose green tank top dropped slightly, displaying the delivious skin of her shoulder. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Devin quickly answered. "Aren't you... cold?"

Carrie smiled once more and shook her head, "Hmm no, I think I set the heater too early, It's still pretty hot, are you hot...?"

She flipped her golden hair that had been covering her shoulders and chest, allowing Devin to have a little peek at her bare neck and upper portion of her chest which were exposed from the loose buttoning of her shirt; it was clear that she was flaunting towards him.

"I feel a little bit hot..." Devin confessed, "Maybe I should head back to my place..."

"I'ts a little too early, Devy. It's half past six."

"Well I do like to head home early, after all... I need to get my rest, for tomorrow."

His breathing was becoming shallower with each step that drew her closer to him, he avoided her gorgeous eyes, looking guilty down at the floor. Carrie found it adorable and spicy, seeing a sweet and innocent Devin. She felt like a hungry wolf eyeing her prey before the pounce. At the thought of that, Carrie licked her lips, causing a hitch in Devin's breathe, she then took his hand.

"Devin?" She whispered in a sexy tone, her hand rubbing up and down his arm.

"Y-yes?" He asked, his entire body was shaking.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you with my life."

A relived and blushed smirk made its way to her beautiful features.

"Good."

Carrie gripped him steadily and pulled him forward. They soon found themselves on the bed, Carrie on top of him and drying humping him, her arms wrapped seductively on his neck, their faces were inches apart, their eyes hungrily looking at each other, she found confusion and wanting etched onto Devin's face.

It did not take long before Devin gave into temptation.

Devin's kisses were clumsy. However, instead of disappointing her, he was only making her happier. Devin was the greatest thing that ever happened in her life, and she didn't care about anything else at that moment, his tongue was snaking into her mouth furiously, Carrie moaned, loving the way their tongues meshed as they fought in a heated battle for love and dominance. In the end, she was the victor. Carrie was inexperienced with this kind of thing, but she was a natural and let her instincts guide her and she adapted very quickly, making it easy to conquer a more experienced Devin.

His hands reached into her tanktop, his fingers were gliding against her breasts, she felt shivers run down her spine as Devin kissed her cheek and moved upward, cupping her breasts. His groping was soft and sweet, she enjoyed every secreted second of it.

This was not weird, it was just love for her most desired.

"Do you want me Devin?" Carrie asked him while teasingly staring at him.

"I want you... Carrie."

Carrie giggled and reached out to cup his face and pulled her lover closer. This time, Carrie took control and kissed him passionately, wrapping her tongue around his as she made him moan in pleasure.

"Tell me you're mine." Carrie immediately replied.

"I'm yours and yours alone." Devin said as he began to stuff his face on her breasts, her hands roamed through his hair as a amazing response to keep on going, Carrie smiled and smirked.

 _He's Mine To Keep._


End file.
